Calon
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Ghost vechines + Mini-Con = A new Transformers [An "AU" Transformer: Amarada.]


"The Ghost Vechine"  
A "TRANSFORMER: AMADARA" AU Story  
By Dr. Thinker  
  
  
Note 1: Transformers are copyright Harsbo, Inc. and AOEN, Inc. All rights served. This story is mine.   
Note 2: This is AU, it changes just after the Mini-Cons that form the Saber Sword  
end up in the Autobots hands.  
  
######################################################################  
  
It was a quiet day. Rad, Alex, and Carlos were at the Aubot headquaters on  
Earth. It was quiet day, Rad, Alex and Carlos were doing their homework,  
while Red Alert, Hotspot and Smokescreen took on a battle simulation in big holoroom.  
Watching the battle from the some area at three teenagers was Omipitus Prime, the leader  
of the Aubot, and the three teenager's Mini-Cons.   
  
"Done." The thee teenager remarked at the same time. Alex while  
stuffing her done homework into her bookbag asked, "How's the battle simulation going?"  
  
"Not bad. Hotspot, Red Alert, and Smokescreen are doing well." Prime answered. "That  
Saber Sword really wrecked that illusion of Starscream."  
  
"I seem that those Deceptions don't had their Mini-Cons on them." Alex stated as she  
saw Starscream."  
  
"Good eye. Alex." Prime asnwered. "This program was mid-before the Deceptions  
had their Mini-Cons. We are doing a little test run to see how powerful  
the Mini-Cons are really are."   
  
"Amazing. I say." Carlos remarked.  
  
The Mini-Cons that hooked up with the three teenagers beeped in argeement.   
  
#################################################################################  
  
".....many people thought that Ghost Vechine.."  
  
"Mostly like a Transformer...." Rad yelled at the television.  
  
"Impossible. That Ghost Vechine is from 1991, not 2002." Alex retorted.  
  
"..were a myth. Here a test SUV run off the road, but reports  
off the ghost-driver SUV had been spotted in our own  
downtown. Meanwhile, the goverment had  
discovered a green triangle disc-like thing near here. We are  
foridden to touch, in case the thing was radioactive...."  
  
"Laserbreak." Alex remarked. "Go get Prime, tell him that a Transformer and a Mini-Con are near-by our downtown  
streets."  
  
Laserbreak nodded and took the message quicky to Prime.  
  
#####################################################################################3  
  
"It's the ghost vechine! Run!" The reporter yelled as a red SUV pull-up to the location of  
the Mini-Con's green triangle.  
  
"That is a smart idea." One of the Police Officer anwsers as he follow the reporter, the crew  
and the coward away from the Mini-Con's resting place.  
  
"What's that all about?" the SUV asked. "Well, Calon. Let's get you up and running."  
  
Out of the front headlights of the SUV was a robotical hand. The hand touched  
the greent triangle that sleeping Min-Con was in.   
  
"Go, Calon. Wake and join us."   
  
The green triangle glowes and a illusion of Calon appear. Calon is a green robot with black helicoptor blades.   
  
"Hope in. Knowing that reporter alien will give message to both sides. We see what side arrives soon." The SUV  
remarked as she pull in her robotical hand and open up her front driver door. "Hop in! Their's a suit to look  
a little more alien."  
  
Calon beeped in knowedgle.   
  
########################################################################################  
  
"I'm wondering with Mirage is here?" Prime remarked. "I'm smelling leaded oil. Earth oil. She's keeping  
a good cover."  
  
"Mirage?" Hotspott remarked. "The exllecent undercover agent. I'm bet that Megatron is still feeling  
sore spot that she got big important Decpetion information to the Autobots right under his big smell treeds. That  
was suprize attack, and our team score a good hit!"  
  
"One word: Thrust." Red Alert replied.  
  
"That's a possible." Smokescreen remarked. "Mirage loves to play mind guys with Deceptions. I  
saw her on time, telling that Starscream that he would make an better Aubot then herself. I bet  
my spark that Starscream was steamed by that remarked. And we need a password that Mirage  
knows....it's the only way to get information--if you don't want to race her. I'm don't know  
who has the passwords."  
  
"That's no problem, Smokescreen." Red Alert ans "Prime keeps all Aubot spy-passwords with himself."   
  
If Prime was human, he will be glowing red with embrassement.   
  
###################################################################################3  
  
The Red SUV discovered a green tank blocking her bath. Megatron knows the passwords that  
give him some information, but she wants to keep Calon has her own Mini-Con.   
  
"Hello, Mega." Mirage remarked.  
  
"Mirage. Why didn't use you Miki oil! It's a lot cleaner then your lead-fill tank?" Megatron asked. "Any information?"  
  
"Password." Mirage commanded.  
  
"Starnut." Megatron answered. "I bet that's your newest password."  
  
"Correct. I had arrived in 1995. In search of new fuels like you say to do. Do it sercet. Which I was doing."  
  
"Any Mini-Cons?" Megatron asked.  
  
"Nope." Mirage lied.   
  
"Very well." Megatron. "I know that you our a double agent. If you can get into the Aubot's  
base, can you steal their Mini-Con for us."  
  
"Doubt that I can do that, sir." Mirage remarked. It would be a lot harder for her in robot mode to lie to Megatron, but with  
they only do high-tech radio talk that era heads of any Earth commucation program, she was lying like she kissed  
the Blarney Stone. "Those ugly Aubots had a lot of tough guards on them to make them impossble to steal."   
  
"Oh, by the way. I hear Starsceam saw you with Prime. He told me that you told him a lot about some big energon plans  
on Zoli-6. I'm still sore about that failed attack!! It's time to decide which side you are. If you are a truth Deception, I transformer and retreat........but if not, my tank's cannon is going to make one more Aubot history!" Megatron remarked.   
  
"Look on my roof. Megatron. You will see my new symbol of loyal." Mirage answered.   
  
Megatron looked and saw the red Aubot symbol. Megatron fired his cannon at Mirage. Mirage disappeared. Just then, a new  
missle hit Megatron. Standing their was Starscream.   
  
"I should be the rule of the Deception! Not you!" Starscream remarked. "If you want to be the leader, you got  
to get me." Starscream transformed into his jet mode and took off. Megatron took off.   
  
A big tree near by--become Mirage, a red robot with a female face attatched to the front from Calon, the Mini-Con,   
"I wonder what happen when he founds out that Starscream wasn't really here." Mirage giggled. "Now, if I know Prime,  
he will arrive soon--and Megatron give me a idea.  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
  
Now, Prime was halted by a red SUV.   
  
"Mirage." Prime stated.  
  
"Password." Mirage remarked.  
  
"Minicon." Prime stated. "That's what your here for."  
  
"Correct. I'm getting tired of being spy." Mirage stated.   
  
"That's ok. " Prime. "Had you got the Mini-Con?"  
  
"Got it. Lyed to Megatron. I'm give him my final Aubot symbol. Lucky, he hited one of my illusions." Mirage remarked. "Calon,  
is safe with me."  
  
Mirage transformed from her SUV into her robot mode. "I'm going to use my powers to help the Aubots, but no more  
spying for me."  
  
"Too bad. You could have wreck Megatron badly." Hotspot remarked.  
  
############THE END###############################################################################3  
  
TECH SPECH  
  
Name: Mirage  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Side: Aubot  
Funtion: Ex-Spy/Illusionist  
Vechine: A red SUV  
Mini-Con: Calon  
Mini-Con: A green helicoptor  
Quote: "Life is short. Have fun."  
  
Mirage makes her usually works of messing Deception with her illusions into a fun time for all expect for the Deceptions. Mirage  
is quirky member of the team. She crashed on Earth a while back and discover a Calon, a Mini-Con, that landed. Mirage is   
usually think-before-you-act, but she can impaint when dealing with the Deceptions. She, if possible, will uses Earth gas.   
  
WEAKNESS: She has a short temper. Cries when the Aubot lose a Mini-Con to the Deceptions. Hard to befriend her. Over-motherly  
of the teenaged-humans helpers. Fry wires from her time on Cyberton as a spy.  
  
  
STRENGTH: 7  
INTELLIGENCE: 9  
SPEED: 8  
ENDURANCE: 6  
RANK: 5   
COURANGE: 5  
FIREPOWER: 6  
SKILL: 6 


End file.
